Warriors Middle School
by Maplepaw46
Summary: This is what happens when warriors go to Middle School. But me and Spottedfire7 check her out 2 are writing together and yeah... PEACE! WE MIXED UP GERNERRATIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I wanted to do this really since I finished the New Prophecy so I'm fulfilling my own wish! *random ballons fall on top of me* So Spottedfire and I never been to boarding school, unless reading all the Harry Potter books count?, so if u have been to boarding school, tell me what happens and yeah.*akward silence*  
**Head Master- Firestar  
Head of Dorms:   
Thunder- Bluestar  
ShadowClan- Brokenstar  
Wind- Onestar  
River- Mistystar  
Gym- Tigerclaw  
Writing- Sandstorm  
Computers- Ravenpaw  
History- Mousefur  
Health Class- Yellowfang  
Thearter- Graystripe  
Math- Leopardastar  
Orchartra- Cloudtail  
Leafpool POV  
I get out of my parents' mini van to face a huge campus full of people.  
"Whoa." I whisper as my twin sister got out the car texting on her cell phone like normal.  
"It would be helpful if you helped carry your stuff!" called out my mom, Sandstorm. I get in the back of the car and get out my 4 navy blue suitcases.  
"Squirrelflight, why did you pack so much stuff!" I panted as I pulled out her 10 heavy suitcases.  
"Cause I can't show up with only 2 outfits!" complained Squirrelflight as she put her Iphone in her pocked and pulled her suitcases up to the sidewalk and sat on then and resumed to her texting once more.  
"Wow, this even more gorguos then the last time I was here." said my dad, Firestar who is the new Headmaster of ClearLake boarding school.  
"Well it has been 20 years since you were here!" called out Squirrelflight.  
"I want to get inside, I can't wait to meet my room-mates!" I cheered as I started to roll my suitcases up to the front gate. I pulled out the dorm sheet the school sent us last week to see I'm in Thunder dorms (same ones my mom and dad were in) in room 104b(b meant level 2.)  
"Can I go to my room dad!?" I asked as he walked up next to me with mom.  
"Sure sweetie, but if you get lost please don't be afirid to ask for help, it's a really big school." replied my mom as I grabbed my bgs and ran into the campus. I look at a map that was by the entrance. The Thunder dorms are made of brick (picture from online) and it's right near the entrance. I walk down the sidewalk or trying to. The sidewalk was so filled up so I just walked on the grass beside it. I finally see the Thunder dorms. I make a right and walk through the glass doors. I see lounge with a few dark purple leather chairs. I go up the elevator and go to level 2. The silver doors opened and I head down the hall and I stop at room 104b. I open the door to see 2 girls. One had white hair with strips of random colors, amber eyes and was wearing an orange leopard print party dress and she was currnetly opening up 1 of her amber suitcases. The other one who was putting some books on the bookshelf in the righthand side of the room had night black hair with bright emberald colored eyes and was wearing a green holister shirt with a jean shirt.  
"Hello, I'm your room-mate Leafpool." I said as I pulled my stuff over to the emety bed near the bookshelf.  
"Hi, I'm Sorrieltail and she's Hollyleaf." replied the multi-haired one as she pointed to herself and Hollyleaf.  
"So, are we going to have another person with us?" I asked as I looked at the other bed with bright blue and sky blue covers and pillows by the window which was on the oppisete side of the door.  
"Yes, my best friend Cinderheart." replied Hollyleaf as she sat on her bed which had green covers and a darker shade of green pillows. Just as if on cue a girl about medium height walked in. She had silver hair with bright blue eyes and is wearing a blue blouse with jeans.  
"O, Hi I'm Cinderheart, and you are?" asked Cinderheart as she shook my hand.  
"Leafpool." I replied as I went to my bed and started to unpack my stuff.  
"I hope that no ones running for class president!" exclaimed Hollyleaf as she started to put of her political books out of her bag.  
"Why?" asked Sorrieltail as she put more cloths in her closet.  
"Because I'm only going into 7th grade and their are tons of girls and boys who are older than me!" stressed out Hollyleaf as she hung up some photos on side of her bed of her and her family. Sorreltail rolled her eyes in true 12 year old fashion.  
"Geez, dude, calm down! Why do you care, anyway?" she scorned.  
"Because it has to happen!" Hollyleaf shrieked, sinking down into an overstuffed bright purple couch.  
"I...I promised my brother...," she said, voice quavering as her eyes watered a bit. Leafpool blinked quickly, trying to calculate in her mind what was going on.  
" Anyways-" Sorrieltail loudly continued with an air of attitude, evil eying Leafpool and Squirrelflight to silence them- "What classes do you Guys have?"  
Leafpool frowned, eyebrows fluttering in annoyance.  
"I dunno..."  
Sorrieltail's eyes leaped excitedly as she rambled on.  
" I have... Gym with Tigerclaw, Writing/English with Sandstorm, Computer with Ravenpaw, History with Mousefur, Health class with Yellowfeng, Drama/theater with Greystripe, Math with Leopardstar, aaaand-" she paused here to take a breath, gasping slightly- "Band/Orchastra with Cloudtail!"  
Cinderheart's eyes glowed with happiness as they gazed over Health with Yellowfeng.  
" I love health!" she chirriped.  
"Just think of all those herbs, waiting to be discovered, renewed! Did you know-"  
"Cinderheart?" asked Sorrieltail plainly  
"M-hmm..." Cinderheart cheerfully hummed, obviously still going over various remidies in her head.  
"Snap out of it."  
"Oh...right..." Cinderheart blushed, blinking tenderly.  
"There are more important things in life. Like..."  
She stopped herself.  
"Come on, spit it out!" Sorrieltail snapped.  
"Well...never mind."  
"Okay." Sorrieltail commented, slowing her voice in a practiced sarcastic drawl. "I just not talk about LIONBLAZE."  
Cinderheart cringed, blushing even more which Leafpool didn't even think was possible until she achieved it. "Come ON!" Sorrieltail complained.  
"It's OBVIOUS."  
"Icecloud needs to shut her mouth..." Cinderheart muttered, furiously pushing the send button on her phone while heatedly staring at the ceiling.  
"This has been going on for ages!" Sorrieltail sighed.  
"Better go wake your sister up from Text World, or Hollyleaf's gonna loose it!"  
Leafpool glanced over to the two girls. Every time Squirrelflight would gasp or squeal "OMG!" over a text, Hollyleaf either made cringed or irritably twitched an eye.  
"Squirrelflight... HEY, SQUIRRELFLIGHT!"  
"What...?" Squirrelflight answered distantly, eyes still glued to the screen.  
Leafpool snatched her phone away, eyes blazing furiously.  
"But he was about to ask me out!" she shrieked, grabbing for the phone that Leafpool held out of reach.  
Leafpool snorted. "Gotta wake up some time!"  
"Away from Textland! Talk with us!"  
Leafpool sighed as Sorrieltail started gobbling on again. This was going to be a long day!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N Maplepaw46-** _**I'm so sorry guys, me and Spotty have been so busy and I'm going to admit that I had no/little plot for this, none. So sorry! But now, we'll make it up, we'll try to update more often but I can't make any promises of when we can update this so, yeah. Enjoy and read! PS Check out Spotty's stories, they're really good! :3 So here is Spotty's writing, the next chappie will be all mine :} )**

Leafpool POV

"Wake up! Wake uuuuup!"  
I moaned and threw my pillow at whoever was disturing my dream. It was a wonderful dream...about this really cool guy named Crowfeather... A fluffy, disturbingly heavy pillow barracaded my dream. A book in a pillow!  
"Wake up! Rise and shine!" crowed Sorrieltail, already dressed in yet another colorful cocktail dress that, to tell the truth, hurt my eyes. Badly.  
"Don't want to be ready for the first day of school? Fine, be that way...I'm sure you'll miss first period, gym, with Tigerstar. I hear he's very strict. And who knows? Maybe a certain Crowfeather may be there..."  
My heart began to race. I was spurred with unnamed energy and sprang to my feet, puulling up my pj short-shorts and tank top that I called pajamas.  
"I'm coming!"  
To my left, I heard an unearthly groan. I whipped around to see a disorganized, sleepy Holleyleaf with a mess of night black tangles that she called, 'hair.'  
"Oh, here. Let me do it," I sympethized, reaching for her hair. She pulled back like a wild animal, scowled at me, glaring with her bright green eyes, and muttered in a slurred voice, "Don'tchadaredoit!"  
Early 5:30 grumps. I understood.  
"Here." I rummaged through my cluttered bag and fished out a small, sparkly blue brush. "Turn around."  
Without further complaint, she did as I said. I brushed it to a wavy, half-straight managable portion, and began to french braid it.  
"So, what's first period for you?" I asked, making idle chit-chat while my hands worked wonders on her unruly mess.  
"Um...PE," she answered, pulling the answer out of her mind after a loooong pause.  
"Hey, me too!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited. To me, this girl was as dull as paint, but I had proper manners, thank you very much, and was not about to share my opinion aloud to the whole entire world, as Sorrieltail positively would. Or Squirrelflight. But not me.  
After finishing her hair, I went into the dirty, musty bathroom and pulled on my clothes for the day; a pair of skinny jeans and an equally tight striped shirt with sleeves that came down to my elbows. I pulled my hair back into a half-presentable ponytail, but slathered it down with hairspray to make up for my hastily made mistakes. Just because it was the first day of school, I also threw in my best watch clapsed around my wrist and a black, lacy bow in my hair. I applied my make-up )eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and blush) and my cheap, black van imitation shoes, and got out just as the clock hit 6:00. I still had a while to gather my things, sit, and chat.  
I sank into a purple armchair, breathing heavily. For a moment Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Sorrieltail, Squirrelflight and I sat in silence, each thinking our own private thoughts. Suddenly, Sorrieltail broke out into laughter. It contagiously dragged along, and to my surprise, even Hollyleaf cracked a small half smile. For a moment, I was baffled; why was this so odd to me? Then I realized that it was the first time I ever saw her smile.  
But just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. Her stony face appeared once more.  
The Bell rang from far off. My roommates jumped to their feet, grabbed their backpacks, and eagerly took off. I reluctantly followed.  
Wether I liked it or not, my day had officially begun.

...

Just as we were about halfway to the gymnasuim, backpacks bouncing about our backs, a real snotty girl with designer clothes and blonde hair pranced past us. Her designer clothes looked much too shabby. I immediately hated her.  
Cinderheart beside me stiffened up and clenched her fists, trembling slightly. Her eyes narrowed, and her face turned to a sharp, tight line, and even her jaw clenched up a little.  
The girl turned to us and gave us a look like we were something she had just scraped off of the bottom of her $150 designer heel. Then she saw Cinderheart.  
"Oh, Cinderheart," she snarked, "have you seen LIONblaze? I want to talk to him about our next DATE."  
Cinderheart was visibly shaking with anger now.  
"I'm sorry, Icecloud, you must be talking about your recent dream," she retaliated.  
Icecloud, seething with anger, stomped towards us so hard I thought her hot pink heel would snap right off.  
"Not. Cool." she breathed in our faces, all in a huff.  
I suddenly felt a sudden stroke of genius. Pure, pure genius.  
"We're not cool? Well, another word for cool is cold. If we're not cold, we're hot. We know we're hot. Thanks for noticing," I said, striing a small pose.  
Now SHE was shaking. I crossed my arms defiantely.  
"No. You'll be sorry for this," she literally screamed. Then she walked away like she thought she was Beyonce at soncert or something.  
"Whoooo...so that's Icecloud? Sorrieltail breathed, sucking in a breath.  
"What an imbicile," Hollyleaf commented.  
We all stared at her like she was speaking French.  
"It means idiot, okay?" she answered, rolling her green eyes.

"Oh!"

We all started to head off towards the gym again. What a start to my already horrible day...

...

"9, 10! Keep it up, keep it up!" Tigerstar roared, scribbling on a clipboard.  
My arms burned! And we were only getting started! I could see Sorrieltail, Squirrelflight, and Cinderheart struggling along with me. But, to my surprise, Hollyleaf blew threw them like it was nothing!  
After we hit 30, all the other girls collapsed on the ground, simply exhausted, me among them. Well, besides Hollyleaf, who simply leapt to her feet, not even panting in the slightest.  
Panting, I asked, "Hey, Hollyleaf, what sport do you do?"  
She shrugged and answered, "Gymnastics, level 7."  
"OMG! You should join the team! The team girls are REALLY popular!" I shouted.  
"Tryouts are today!" Cinderheart added with a cheery smile.  
"Okay..." she bit her lip, "but only if you guys go with me."  
"Of course!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.  
There it was again, the ghost of a half-cracked grin. But it was gone.  
"HEY! You girls! NO CHIT-CHAT! Get back to work! Okay, 30 sit-ups!"  
A collective groan grew up among the girls, but Tigerstar merely screamed, "Silence!" and it dissappeared.  
"On your backs! 1...2..."  
I sighed, burning through the exercises. It was going to be a loooong day!"

...

After the day's mostly boring events, my roommates met up with me in the common room of our bunk. Hollyleaf was in the bathroom, preparing for the tryouts. We waited akwardly in the purple, squashy, overstuffed armchairs, staring weirdly at each other. Once she came out, we were amazed! She was wearing a purple and black sqirly leotard with black gymnastics short short shorts. Her hair was pulled back neatly into a swishy, black ponytail. I then noticed her obvious defined muscle. How had I not seen it before?  
But...Squirrelflight ruined the moment.  
"Is that a...bathing suit?" she incrediously asked, looking Hollyleaf up and down as if she were a lunitac recently escaped from a mental hospital.  
Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "No, duh. It's a leotard!" she scorned, wiggling into black workout pants and a jacket. She smoothly strolled over to her bed and scooped up a Memorex CD.  
"What's that?" I asked, motioning towards the CD.  
"My floor routine music, in case the coach wants to see my routine," Hollyleaf briskly answered, tightening her ponytail.  
"Well, we should get going. It's 4:00, and tryouts start at 4:30. I'm sure you want to warm up, right?" I turned to her. She nodded.  
She stepped towards the door. We all followed suit.  
On the way to gym 2, the gym with the gymnastics equipment, Cinderheart cleared her throat akwardly. We all turned to her, giving her the eyebrows.  
"Is it too late to mention that Icecloud is trying out, too?" she nervously asked.  
Hollyleaf grinned as the rest of us screamed, "WHAT?!"  
"I guess I'll just have to whip her, eh?" she said, laughing just a bit.  
I grinned. Maybe Hollyleaf wasn't as dull as I thought...  
**Remember, REVIEW, now peace out! :P**


End file.
